


Suspicious Facial Hair

by guineamania



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Contemplation, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye misses when Ward was her best friend but thankfully Lincoln is there to help cheer her up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Facial Hair

“It’s the beard,” Lincoln commented, sneaking up on Skye as he had an amazing talent for. Skye hurriedly closed down Grant Ward’s file she had been staring at. It still hurt that the man she had once loved turned out to be so evil with a heart that seemed to be incapable of real love. He had even used Agent 33 to get what he wanted. But he was still out there, waiting.

“What do you mean?” Skye questioned and Lincoln loaded up the picture once again.

“It’s the beard that makes him look like general bad news,” Lincoln shrugged. He slid into the chair next to Skye and subtly invited her to lean on him. Lincoln had been a blessing after all that had happened; he had agreed to join her taskforce and was a shoulder to lean on after Simmons had gone missing. Skye leant over and rested her head on Lincoln’s shoulder. The beard did make him look less like an agent and more like a ruffian. A laugh squeezed it way past Skye’s lips and Lincoln grinned with his success. It was a hard job to try and build a taskforce and the strain was taking its toll on Skye; Lincoln had taken it as his job to cheer her up. It was very welcome.

“He just is bad news,” Skye sighed, leaning into Lincoln’s soothing embrace. The beard was raggedy though, he looked much better without it.


End file.
